Andersons Growing Acceptance
by Darren Criss is my God x
Summary: So this story is following Blaine and his family as they come to terms with Blaine being gay, it follows as they reach certain mile stones with Blaine and Kurts relationship and eventually accept it. Full summary inside, please read:
1. Coming Out

**A/N Hey guys, first of all I'd like to say this is my first fan fiction of my own so please, be gentle. This idea kinda just came to me, so I thought I'd try it out. Oh and I am British (although I aspire to be a New Yorker, and I plan to stay up until 4 to watch New Year in New York tonight) so I apologise for any British terms and what not. I must add I am not good with the American schooling system; it's quite different to Scotland.**

So here's a bit of my idea and where this is kinda leading to, this chapter starts off with Blaine coming out to his parents, who as we know from the show, maybe don't take it that well, then I am kinda thinking to follow through some events, where the Andersons begin to come to terms with the idea and eventually accept that their son is gay. Tell me what you think after this chapter, whether i should carry it on or not.

Background, Blaine is 15, he has always gone to Dalton, he has also known who he is from a young age, but until now, he hasn't told anyone.

Daniel is Blaine's older brother, he's 17 and the brothers have a very close, he also goes to Dalton and they are both in the Warblers together.

Katelyn is the oldest of the Anderson siblings at 20; she is extremely close and over protective of her little brother and is the perfect sister.

Jonathan Anderson, Blaine's father took over the family law firm after the death of his father. Now at the top of his game, he has very traditional family values.

Helen Anderson, Blaine's mother worked for his father's business before they married became a house wife after the birth of Katy; Mrs Anderson unlike her husband wasn't brought up in an upper class family and is a bit more accepting.

They had been shopping for hours, and that's not exaggerating, Katy entered Blaine's room that morning to see if he wanted to hit the shops for a bit, see if they 'could pick up any bargains and get a bite to eat', that's at least what she said, now 6 hours and 20 shopping bags later they were finally sitting down to eat. Blaine let out a sigh of relief as he finally let go of the bags and got that long awaited seat he'd been asking for, for the last 3 hours.

"_So squirt, you got yourself a girlfriend yet_?" she teased, deep down, Katy knew Blaine wasn't into girls, she just wished he'd 'man up and tell her'.

"_Erm…not yet, I think you forget I go to an all-boys school Kate"_ Blaine blushed, he knew he had to tell someone, and Katy was the person he wanted to tell, 'it's just finding the right time, isn't it?' Well at least that's what he told himself. Katy giggled as Blaine played with the rim of his glass. That was the end to that conversation, so they talked about, school, and glee club and that hideous sweater, Grandma Anderson got Katy for Christmas, before Blaine finally decided this was the right time.

"_Kate, I need to tell you something…well you see…what it is…is" _Blaine paused, not looking at his sister, Katy knew what was coming, she just had to let it come, in Blaine's own time.

"_You know you can tell me anything squirt?" _Katy added.

"_Well, earlier you asked me, earlier you asked me if I have a girlfriend, I said no cause, Dalton is all boys, well…that's not really the truth" _Blaine looked up at his sister for a brief moment, before staring back down at the table.

"_What I am trying to say is…the reason I don't have a girlfriend is…because…you see, Kate i don't like girls in that…way. Katy, I'm, I'm gay"_ Blaine finally breathed out at he got to the end, still not looking at his big sister, he fiddled with the corner of his napkin, awaiting what the most important person in his life was about to say. After two minutes of silence, he finally looked at Katy, who had tears in her eyes.

"_Please Katy, don't cry, I am trying not to feel this way, I won't tell mom or dad, I will find a nice girlfriend and live happily ever after, just please don't cry"_ Blaine stuttered.

"_God, squirt, I'm not crying cause is am sad your gay, I am crying cause I am so proud of you right now, how could I be sad or angry? You just told me your biggest secret, I was the first person you ever told, and that means so much to me, even if I did already know"_

"_Thank you so much Katy, wait did you just says you already knew?" _Blaine sounded shocked.

"_Of course I did Blaine, you my little brother, you see Blaine, big sisters know these things, just like I know Danny's only going to law school to keep dad happy, he really wants to teach gym. You, dad thinks you want to do law, but really you're gonna go somewhere big and make music or act. Danny is gonna marry Amy, even though dad thinks they're just friends and he can pair him up with some rich girl. And you, you're gonna marry, some amazingly talented and beautiful guy, because that's what you deserve"_ Katy reached her hand across the table to squeeze Blaine's. Blaine was in shock, 'could that really have gone any better?' he thought to himself.

"_I love you Kate, you really know us both so well. But I don't think dads gonna let me marry once he finds out it's a boys I want to marry"_ Blaine sighed

"_Squirt everything, will be fine, yeah dad will be a bit weird at first but he will accept it, he has to, you can't change who you are, so he will have no choice"_ she said matter of a factly.

"_I am not sure weird is the right word, disgusted maybe" _Blaine thought he'd said that quietly, but obviously didn't as he saw Katy's head shoot up to give him what other people may think is a very serious look, or what they knew it as, the Anderson stare.

"_Now, don't let me ever hear you say that again, there is nothing disgusting about you, and if dad doesn't see that, then he doesn't deserve to be your father"_ Blaine smiled at his sister,

"_Thanks Kate" _he said softly

"_Don't bother squirt, now you've told me, what about mom and dad or Danny?" _she questioned

"_Maybe, we should just keep it between us for now"_

"_Don't be silly, I know you, you won't find anyone until mom knows, you don't want to let someone get away do you? I think you should tell them soon, and remember, Danny and I will always be here for you"_

"_Maybe your right sis, I will tell them soon, but first Dan should know. Please, give me time though" _Blaine pleaded

"_Of course squirt, I would never pressure you into anything, now come on, we best be going home" _Katy got up out her seat, ready to pick up her shopping bags when Blaine wrapped his arms around her pulling her into a tight hug. Once they finished their hug, they headed towards the exit of the mall, before Katy stopped in her tracks.

"_Oh my god, Squirt, ive always wanted someone I can about boys with, so whats your thoughts of Rob Pattz?"_ Blaine just shook his head, feeling a weight had been lifted off his shoulders.

"_He's not bad, I suppose"_

"_Not Bad? You Supposed? Cumon Blaine, if you're gonna be gay, you gotta do it properly. What about Zefron?"_

"_Zefron, well he's a whole different ball game isn't he? Yeah, I would say, he's pretty hot" _

With that the siblings left the mall, laughing and joking. Once in the car, Blaine looked out the window, staring into space, thinking about how much his sisters support means to him, but also a bit apprehensive about telling his parents. Suddenly he was brought out his trance with a loud squeal from Katy.

"_Taylor Lautner?" _Blaine giggled to himself, continuing a conversation with his big sister that he never thought he'd have.

The next day, Blaine and Danny were in the car, on their way to school. Lady Gaga was blasting through the radio, Blaine thought about yesterday, thinking about how well Katy had taken his sexuality, and how he knew he would have to tell his parents. Bur first Danny had to know. Blaine glanced over at his brother, who was dancing along to 'born this way'. As the chorus started, both brothers sang along, suddenly Blaine knew this was the right time. Taking a deep breath, he turned towards his brother, giggling at the awful dance he was doing and the horrendous singing he was doing.

"_Dan?"_

"_Blaine?" _Daniel answered, eyes not leaving the road

"_I have to tell you something…I told Kate yesterday and she said that I should tell you before mom and dad…you see the thing is, right I am just gonna say it. Daniel I am…" _Blaine paused

"_Gay? Yeah I know" Daniel answered for him_

"_Yes, wait did Katy tell you?"_ Blaine questioned

"_No of course she didn't, but we knew ages ago, maybe it was when you started buying those awful bow ties, well I think Kate knew before that, but maybe I hadn't picked up on it. Anyway, thanks for telling me, I was beginning to think maybe my gaydar wasn't as good as I thought, but you proved me wrong" _Blaine stared at his brother, literally shocked, and speechless.

"_You're welcome, I think" _he spluttered

"_Well when you want to tell the parents, I will be here, but now were at school, so I will see you in Warbler practise later bro" _Daniel walked off is the opposite direction. Blaine stood in the car park, wondering if what he thought just happened really did. Only when the bell rang indicating classes starting did he move.

After what Blaine felt was the longest week of his life, Friday night was here, the day he was going to tell his parents that he's gay. A week where Katy burst into his room every time she thought of another 'fit' guy, asking his opinion every time. A week where Daniel tried to see if his gaydar was as good as Blaine's, questioning the sexuality of everyone he and Blaine knew. A week where; he told his friends who he really was, a week; where he didn't have to hide himself and talk about girls with the other boys. It was the week where he finally felt ready to show those closeted to him who he really. The week where; he finally felt comfortable in himself.

Now it was Friday, four thirty on Friday to be precise, in just under an hour he would be shouted down stairs for Friday night dinner, the only week night that the Andersons were together for dinner, and he would finally have the courage to come out to his parents. Tell them that he didn't want to be with a girl, but a boy.

The clock, ticked away as he stared at his reflection in the mirror, gelling his hair to perfection, he sighed as he fixed his bow tie, a cute pink one that Katy bought for him. Checking himself again he turned away just as there was a knock on his bedroom door.

"_Come in"_ he called. The door opened, in stepped his gorgeous big sister, dressed in a beautiful red dress, exactly her colour, her dark curly hair framed her face. Gliding across the room, she pulled her little brother into a tight hug before pulling away to look at him. She stared into his eyes, his beautiful golden eyes; all she could see was fear.

"_I am going to say one word Squirt, then I am going to leave this room, and you are going to show our parents, how really special you are. Ok?" _Blaine just nodded looking into his sisters eyes.

"_Courage" _with that Katy pulled away and left the room. Blaine stared at the door for a moment, just then Mrs Anderson shouted them all for dinner. Taking a deep breath, he checked his bow tie one more time and headed towards the kitchen.

Sitting at the neatly laid table, in the middle of the huge dining room, Blaine, who had never felt so small, looked towards his mother, who was in a deep conversation with Daniel, his Father just listened on. He turned his face towards Katy, who was watching him closely. She mouthed the word 'ready' to him; he looked back towards his parents, considering just forgetting about it all, until he felt a soft hand squeezing his under the table. Turning back to his sister, who once again mouthed something to him, this time though it was 'courage', gently he nodded to her, clearing his throat, he waited for his mother's conversation to end. All too quickly it did, his mother looked back towards him and Katy, a hint of worry in her face.

"_Are you alright, Darling? You don't feel ill do you? You look a little pale"_ Helen sounded concerned for her youngest

"_Well actually, Mom, Dad I have something, something that I have to tell you" _Blaine stuttered

"_What is it Blaine?" _his father questioned firmly. Slowly he looked towards Daniel, who gave him a comforting smile, then Katy who nodded, squeezing his hand under the table. Blaine cleared his throat

"_You see, for some time now, I have thought that some things about me are different from Daniel, and know that all brothers have different personalities but for me it wasn't just that, but I brushed it off. Now as I am growing up becoming aware of whats happening round about me, I have become aware of my feelings, like relationship type feelings. I have gotten to know me, thought about the man I want to be, what I want from life. I have discovered many things about myself, but there has been one thing in particular I have discovered" _Blaine paused looking between his parents, who shot glances at each other.

"_Carry on sweetie" _Helen coxed

"_What I am trying to say is, Mom, Dad, I don't like girls, like in the way I should, like Dad or Daniel does, or like Mom and Katy like boys, but I like boys in that way. Mom, Dad…I'm gay" _as soon as Blaine finished talking he looked down at the table, squeezing Katy's hands like his life depended on it. The silence in the room was defanging as Mr and Mrs Anderson stole glances with each other then looking at their son. Blaine looked up and locked eyes with his mother, who was crying, Blaine himself was crying as well.

"_Please mommy don't cry, I am still Blaine, your baby boy, nothing has changed" _Blaine pleaded, just as his mother was about to speak, Mr Anderson jumped in.

"_Although, everything has changed, Blaine, there is no way you can act on these, these '_feelings' _you have been having. Do you know what that will do to our family? Our business? Our Reputation? No I am not having this; you can keep how you look at…other _boys_ to yourself, until this phase passes. Do not mention this to your grandmother, or anyone else for that matter, any of you. Got it? And Helen honey don't cry, he's fifteen he will get over this and will be married to a lovely girl in the future" _with that Mr Anderson left the table, without even looking at his son.

Blaine turned towards his mother, silently asking how she felt. Mrs Anderson got up from the table, walked towards her son and wrapped her arms around him, they both cried together. Blaine head resting on her stomach, his sobs slowly stopping, when he finally calmed down she pulled away. Blaine let out a small laugh

"_I got your top all wet"_

"_Oh honey, don't worry about it. I am so proud of you for being so brave" _she said with a sweet tang in her voice. Blaine smiled up at her.

"_But, your fathers right, there are some big things coming up for the business and I don't know how people will take, you being- your feelings for other people. Now I totally understand; if you want to have re- friendships with other _boys, _but they must be kept for you. Do you understand?" _Mrs Anderson finished wiping the tears from her son's eyes; slowly she left the room, in search for her husband.

Blaine turned towards Katy, whose expression was a mix of proudness, hurt and anger, a lot of anger.

"_How dare they treat you like that Blainers, you can have a 'friendship' with another 'person', but don't tell anyone cause their business might suffer, that is so unfair" _Katy shouted, making sure both her parents heard, before trying to storm out and give her parents a piece of her mind. Just as she reached the door, Blaine had managed to stop her.

"_Kate stop, arguing with mom and dad isn't gonna do anything, that there, could have gone so much worse in my opinion, so I think we should leave things how they are" _he reasoned

"_But Blaine you're not allowed to have a public relationship how is that fair?" _

"_Well I think before we think about making a relationship public, we should think about finding someone to have a relationship with, huh?" _Blaine and Danny laughed as Katy's face brightened up.

"_Ok, let's find that special boy and show our parents, just how public you and your 'Friend' can be" _she laughed. With that the siblings giggled and settled down to watch Aladdin in the lounge.

**A/N So there it is. Please tell me what you thought, should I continue of not? Review will make me happy:)**


	2. Meeting the Andersons

****A/N Happy New Year! So I literally stayed up all night and watched the Ball Drop in Times Square! It was so exciting! Now what did I do to stay up, I wrote this chapter, so I hope you's like it** **

**This chapter takes place a year later just after original song. Blaine and Kurt have just got together (I am sticking with everything that happened in the real season two of Glee)**

"_Oooooo Blaine's in loooveee" _Daniel teased as Blaine chased him through the front door.

"_Stop it Danny…it's not love…yet" _Blaine replied dreamingly, thinking back to that minuet, that afternoon, when he finally realised how he felt about the newest Warbler. He thought about his first kiss, and his second, and third, and all the rest that they sneaked that day. He thought about the duet they would sing at regionals at the weekend.

"_Blaine and Kurt sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-OUCH! What was that for?" _Daniel groaned as his younger brother jabbed him in the ribs.

"_Stop it Daniel. We only just got together" _he moaned, blushing

"_I don't understand why your so embarrassed Blaine" _

"_I'm not embarrassed Daniel"_

"_Oh that's good, I can do this then…K-I-S-S-I-N-G…" _Blaine chased his brother into the kitchen and round the island in the middle before tackling him into the floor. Pinning him down, and entering into a tickle war. Mrs Anderson walked into the room wondering what all the noise was about. Giggling as she seen her two teenage sons on the floor acting like they were children again.

"_Boys whats going on come on get off the floor with your school uniform on" _with that the boys stopped what they were doing, picked themselves up and brushed off their uniform

"_Hey mom, I am just going to some homework, well um see you for dinner" _Blaine ran out the room, grin from ear to ear, blushing to the tips of his ears.

"_He looks happy" _laughed Helen as her eyes followed Blaine out the door

"_Oh he is" _three simple words, that's all that came from Daniel before leaving the room. Mrs Anderson looked in a daze as she tried to work out what had made her boys so happy.

Blaine lay on his stomach in front of an English book, chewing his pencil. He giggled to himself as he once again remembered all that happened that day, thinking about the feel of Kurt's lips on his, he imagined his future, with Kurt, he imagined his wedding, to Kurt, and his children, with Kurt. Then he shook off his thoughts, they had just got together it's too soon to think about weddings isn't it? Suddenly he was pulled out his thoughts as the bedroom door flew open and in burst Katy.

"_OMG you have a boyfriend, tell me EVERYTHING! Who? Where? When? How? Do I need to talk to him, show just how intimidating an Anderson can be, cos I will, I will threaten him, no one will hurt the brother of Katelyn Helen Anderson" _when she finally finished, Blaine tried to remember all the questions she had just asked, trying to think of the right answers.

"_Calm down Kate. Yes, I asked Kurt out today and now he's my boyfriend" _Blaine blushed for like the millionth time that day.

"_Well it's about time" _

"_You know it's weird you're not the first person who's said that today" _

"_Of course dummy, we have been waiting on this for ages, it's so obvious how he felt about you, I knew it wouldn't be long until you figured out how you felt about him" _always the smartest one Katy knew a long time before Blaine how he felt about Kurt.

"_So tell me all about it, and all about him, I know he's got a great fashion sense but tell me about Kurt" _Even though Katy had already met Kurt, she didn't know him, but she wanted, no needed, to know about the boy her brother had fallen in love with. Blaine once again blushed.

"_Kate, he's great" _he breathed out _"So beautiful and kind and smart and funny and he's a wonderful singer and he's gorgeous and he has a great fashion sense and he's so comfortable with himself and he's wonderful and amazing and did I mention how beautifully gorgeous he is" _finally he got to the end looking up at his sister, who had tears in her eyes.

"_He sounds wonderful, I am so happy for you Blaine" _this was the first time in a while Blaine had been really happy, genuinely happy; this boy must be special to make Blaine light up the way he was right now.

"_Thank you Kate, I am actually really happy too, and you don't have to give him any speech, Dan already did" _she laughed _"trust me it wasn't funny, I thought he was gonna die, 'oh look Blaine got a boyfriend, let's kill the boyfriend _"he exaggerated

"_You will have to bring him round sometime, let me meet him properly"_

"_I am not sure that's a good idea Kate, what about mom and dad?"_ Blaine asked shyly

"_What about mom and dad" _with that this conversation was over

"_Anyways, how's it going with you and Ross? He's really nice Kate, I think he's really good for you" _Kate introduced Ross to the family two months after Blaine came out, he was a twenty three year-old med student from Lima, straight away her parents loved him, Danny could talk about sports with him, but the only approval she wanted was from Blaine, who had to admit, he was wonderful.

"_I think he's going to propose Blaine, we were talking about it the other night, and honestly I am so excited, I love him so much. Oh god and now you have someone to bring to the wedding, this will be so great" _she threw out

"_Kate, I think you're getting a bit ahead of yourself. Slow down and let him propose first" _Blaine laughed, and the two sat until dinner gushing over their wonderful boyfriends.

An hour later the three Anderson children and Helen were round the table in the dining room, awaiting the arrival of Jon, who for the first time in a while he would be joining them for dinner on a Tuesday evening. Chatter was flowing between Daniel and Katy talking about the upcoming regionals competition, Blaine continued to relive that special moment in his head over and over again, Helen just watched on, a bit suspicious about what had made her children beam the way they were today. Just then Mr Anderson entered the room, placing a gentle kiss on the cheeks of his wife and daughter, nodding to his sons.

"_Evening dad, good day at work?" _Blaine sounded cheerful; Jon gave him a slight confused look before answering.

"_Evening Blaine, just the usual really, how was school?"_

"_It was great, just great, no actually fantastic thanks for asking, anyway mom this looks fantastic, can we dig in?"_

"_Of course sweetheart" _Helen exchanged a confused look with her husband. During dinner, they had the usual chat; Jon told Helen about an interesting case at work, and then talked to the boys about an upcoming football game, asking if they wanted tickets, Helen asked Katy how university was going-she was training to be a primary school teacher- they then talked about regionals, Jon mentioned how himself and Mrs Anderson couldn't make is because they had a 'work thing' on Saturday, the boys told them how they weren't to worry about it, the business was important and Katy assured them herself and Ross would be there. Eventually dinner came to an end. Helen stood to clear the plates, but was soon stopped by Blaine who assured her he would do it

_"Just sit back down and I will make coffee, everyone want one? Yeah won't be long". _Keeping his promise Blaine returned five minutes later with four cups of coffee and a tea for his father on a tray. He handed them out before exchanging smiles with his mother and taking his seat.

"_Oh thank you Blaine, whats got into you today? You seem so…cheery" _she questioned

"_It's a beautiful spring day, were all together on a Tuesday, what isn't there to be cheery about?" _he simply answered

"_Blaine tell them, you have nothing to lose" _Katy stated, Blaine's gaze shot towards his sister, who just shrugged.

"_Tell us what honey?" _Mrs Anderson questioned, although deep down she was sure she knew what was making her son so happy. Blaine looked between his mother and father, taking a deep breath, and trying not to sound as excited as he really is.

"_Well you see the thing is, I have this friend who I have known for a while, and have grown really close to" _Blaine took a deep breath before continuing _"today I realised that I actually felt more for him. So I asked him to be my boyfriend, and he agreed" _Blaine hesitated as he looked up at his parents, his mother had a smile on her face but his father stared blankly at the wall behind him.

"_I am happy for you sweetie, you need to bring him round for dinner sometime" _his mother sounded genuinely happy for him, Mr Anderson was a different matter, he just got out his seat and left the room.

"_Thanks mom, that means a lot"_

"_It's ok darling_" she stood up before adding _"just remember what we spoke about last year that still stands"_ with that Mrs Anderson left the room. Blaine just looked out the door after her.

* * *

><p>During the next few months Kurt wasn't mentioned in front of Mr Anderson again, Blaine did tell his mom he was taking his boyfriend to the McKinley prom, he did say that Kurt had moved back to McKinley, she usually just nodded and smiled at him. But today was different though today he told her that he was going to meet Kurt for coffee as he returned from New York the day before. Today she stopped him as he left the house and told him to bring Kurt home for dinner, she wanted to meet him. Blaine simply nodded and walked towards his car. On the way to meet Kurt he phoned Katy, who reassured him she would be there with Ross and Daniel was bringing Amy to dinner as well. This made him feel a little better, now though as they drove towards the Andersons, he didn't feel very calm.<p>

He stole a quick glance at the angelic boy that he loved beside him, who was staring off out the window, he looked at his perfectly styles hair, just then Kurt looked towards him, smiling at him, he leaned over, and entwined his fingers with Blaine's resting in the middle of them. Blaine looked into Kurt's beautiful blue eyes and realised that's the eyes he wanted to look into for the rest of his life. They continued towards the Anderson household in a comfortable silence, hands clasped between them. Blaine panicked as he pulled up the drive, the first thing he noticed was Daniel and Katy's cars missing, meaning they were first there, meaning it would only be mom, dad, Blaine and his Boyfriend, this was gonna be fun.

Slowly Blaine took out his seat belt, turning towards his boyfriend. Smiling he squeezed his hand.

"_We don't have to do this you know Kurt, we can just go back to yours and forget about this" _Blaine offered

"_Blaine you can do this, we can do this, I love you and I know I always will and I think it is about time I met my future in laws" _Kurt giggled

"_I love you so much Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. Let's meet the in laws, but don't mention that in front of them just yet" _he giggled, leading his boyfriend to the front door. Just as they reached the huge red door, of the huge house Blaine stopped. Turning towards Kurt, he took both his hands in his own, leaned placing a chaste kiss on his boyfriends lips.

"_I love you so much Kurt"_

"_I love you too Blaine" _they leaned into each other once more, and then turned as Blaine opened the door. Blaine pulled Kurt through the door, by the hand, into the large entrance way of the Anderson home. Kurt was in awe of the space, the grand staircase, taking in his surroundings he soon noticed the pictures on the wall, two jumped out at Kurt straight away, one of Blaine aged about five, his golden eyes shining at the camera, his mass of cute black curly hair framing his face, Kurt couldn't help but wonder and hope that if they ever had a son, this is what he would look like. The second picture Kurt noticed was a family one, obviously taken recently, Blaine was wearing the bow tie Kurt had bought him for their one month anniversary, Kurt noticed that where Daniel and Katy are very much like their father, Blaine was their mother's double, the same face shape, the same nose and smile, the whole family had the dark hair, Blaine and Katy blessed with their mothers curls, but Daniel and Mr Anderson's was straight and flat. Kurt loved how the family looked so close, like they were a perfect family, their masks clearly hiding how they all really felt. Kurt swore when they had their own place with children, when people looked at a photo like this they would think 'that's a happy family' because it really was and not because they have been taught or maybe trained was a better word, how to act in public.

"_Mom were here" _Blaine called, taking Kurt's coat and hanging it on the coat stand by the door, he turned towards his boyfriend, who he knew was staring at photos of him.

"_There kind of embarrassing" _he mumbled

"_Nonsense" _Kurt replied,_ "You have been through photo albums of me, now that's embarrassing"_

"_You shouldn't be embarrassed, your beautiful Kurt" _Blaine leaned in close to Kurt, hoping to steal one more kiss before his mother entered, just as their lips were about to meet and loud cough made them jump back. Turning round Blaine stared into his father's eyes, quickly moving his hand to clasp Kurt's. Kurt blushed, this wasn't exactly how he planned on having Mr Anderson met him for the first time but now here they were, quickly joined by Mrs Anderson.

"_Blaine, this must be your friend?" _his father said bluntly, Kurt stared at Mr Anderson, shocked by his height, the man stood taller than him, broad shoulders, his black hair had hints of grey in it, but the main thing he noticed though was Mr Andersons eyes, they weren't golden like Blaine's, they were deep, deep brown almost black, very intimidating. Blaine felt Kurt tense up beside him, slowing he gave a quick reassuring squeeze to his hand and turned back towards his parents.

"_Mom, Dad, this is Kurt, my boyfriend, Kurt, meet my parents" _Blaine tried to make it seem as if he was standing up, taking control, but Kurt could feel the shake in his hand, he knew Blaine to well, he knew Mr Anderson didn't like the fact that Blaine didn't use the word girlfriend just then, but there was nothing that could be done about that. So he slowly stepped forward, holding out his hand to Mrs Anderson

"_It's lovely to meet you Mrs Anderson, you have a beautiful home"_ Kurt said politely, shaking the woman's hand, Mrs Anderson simply nodded, before he turned to Mr Anderson and holding out that same hand.

"_Lovely to meet you to Mr Anderson" _Jon simply stared at Kurt's hand before turning to Blaine.

"_Why don't you show your friend around and wait in the front lounge until your Brother and Sister get here" _he nodded towards Kurt.

"_Boyfriend dad" _Blaine mumbled. Jon looked up and Blaine, then to Kurt and finally to their clasped hands between them.

"_Like I said why don't you show your friend around, Blaine"_ with that Mr Anderson walked off towards the kitchen, his wife closely behind.

Blaine looked in shock as his parents vanished behind the kitchen door, he couldn't quite make up his mind if that was a successful greeting or not. Turning slowly towards his boyfriend Blaine looked at Kurt with an apologetic look.

"_I don't quite know what to make of that, so I am going to say sorry anyway" _he said as sincerely as he could.

"_Don't worry baby, now would you like to escort your 'Friend' around the house?" _Kurt joked. Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, leading him to the grand stair case, showing him the different doors that lead to his family's bedrooms, guestroom and the studies, finally reaching the end of the large corridor; he turned towards his own bedroom. Gently opening the door, he led Kurt inside. It wasn't an extremely large bedroom, but it was very…well very Blaine Kurt thought.

"_Its kinda messy right now I hope you don't mind, I was thinking about having it redecorated, I know it's not quite the fabulous interior of your bedroom, oh please say something Kurt even if you hate it" _Kurt laughed at his rambling boyfriend.

Taking in his surroundings, he took in the dark green walls and striped wall paper, the large dark wood pieces of furniture, the bed that wasn't quite made neatly that morning, Kurt made a mental note to teach Blaine how to do it properly, because he definitely wasn't leaving their own bed like this in the future. He also noticed the amount of clothes lying around, that's another think Kurt would make sure was sorted before they moved in together. Kurt looked at the pictures on the wall, which all showed Blaine's style and personality perfectly, but there was this one photo frame, the one that Kurt have given him a few weeks ago, it hung proudly on the wall beside the bed, containing different pictures of the two of them together, a picture taken at regionals just after they started their relationship, a picture of the two sitting in the park, on the swings, hands clasped between them, there was a picture of them cuddling, shot at a party, one of Kurt's favourites was the two standing side by side, hands round each other's waist, Kurt wearing his 'Likes Boys' t-shirt, and Blaine with a quickly made white shirt with black marker pen reading 'Likes Kurt'. Kurt's gaze fell to the nightstand, pilled with different books and odd things, 'ooo is that his journal? I will be looking at that later' Kurt thought to himself. Finally his gaze fell to the photo frame proudly placed on the night stand, it contained two photos, one was the prom photo they had taken at McKinley, where Kurt showed off his prom queen crown, the other photo, was also from prom night, this one taken by Carole when Blaine picked him up, Carole insisted on the 'Prom Pose' so in this photo, Kurt stood behind Blaine, his head resting on his shoulder, arms wrapped around his waist, Blaine's hands covered Kurt's their fingers clasped together. Their smiles showed the utter love, even if they didn't know it quite yet, and admiration for each other. Looking around Blaine's room one more time, this was the first room they had been in, in the whole of the Anderson household that actually felt homely and lived in, the first time he had felt a sense of security, maybe it was Blaine's mix and match style, or the comforting smell of his boyfriend, but Kurt felt at home being here. Eventually his gaze went back to Blaine, his Blaine, who looked utterly adorable as he worried, waiting for Kurt's approval.

"_I love it baby" _with that the boys leaned into each other stealing a quick kiss before they left the room to continue the tour.

Finally they ended up in the front lounge; Blaine offered Kurt a set and then continued to perch on the arm next to him. The boys were laughing and joking about something Kurt had said about New York, when Blaine's father walked into the room, as if an automatic reaction Blaine put a protective hand on Kurt shoulder as they watched Mr Anderson take a seat on the arm chair eyes instantly falling on where Blaine's hand was placed. The three of them sat in an awkward silence, not knowing what to say to each other, when Blaine's phone vibrated in this pocket, pulling it out he opened the message.

'**Don't worry Squirt, I'm on my way hang on in there"- from Kate xxx**

Visibly Blaine sighed in relief, Katy would be here soon and she'd talk nonstop and get rid if this awkwardness.

"_That was Katy, she's on her way" _Blaine told his father, who just blinked at him, returning his gaze to Blaine's hand. Feeling uncomfortable, with the slightest bit of affection, between his son and his _b_-friend. This silence continued for another ten minutes finally he seen Ross's black car pull into the drive, jumping to his feet Blaine grabbed Kurt from his seat and pulled him towards the door.

"_Come on Kurt, Kate's here, quick" _the first bit of energy Blaine has felt all day, Kurt giggled at how excited he was and followed him to the front door. Within seconds the door was thrown open by an equally excited Katy who threw herself towards Blaine into a tight hug.

"_It's so good to see you Squirt" _she exclaimed. Pulling away, she finally spotted Kurt

"_And you must be the gorgeous boyfriend_" Katy pulled Kurt into a hug, before pulling away and staring at her little brother.

"_It's good to see you to Kate, yes, this is my gorgeous boyfriend_ _Kurt, Kurt this is Katy my gorgeous sister" _Blaine said proudly

"_It's so good to finally meet you Kurt, oh and this is my gor…well this is my boyfriend Ross" _she joked.

"_It's good to finally meet to Katy and you to Ross"_ he said smiling at Ross.

"_You to Kurt" _he smiled back

"_Oh My God Kate" _Blaine said grabbing Katy's left hand _"Is this what I think it is?" _Blaine's face lit up, eyes almost popping out there socket.

"_If you're thinking engagement ring, then you're thinking riiiight" _Katy sang. Blaine leaped onto Katy, almost tripping them both over.

"_I am so happy for you Kate"_

"_Thanks squirt, but please keep it quiet, I am not telling mom and dad until Dan and Amy get here" _Blaine simply nodded, as all four walked back into the lounge.

All four talked for a while, Katy getting to know Kurt and embarrassing Blaine to the point he could have curled up in a ball and died, she spent almost and hour revealing all Blaine's secret before Daniel and Amy arrived, apologizing for being so late. After introducing Kurt and Amy, Mrs Anderson shouted all the children for dinner.

The family sat round the table, Mr and Mrs Anderson taking top and bottom, Ross sat across from Katy, who sat next to Blaine with Kurt on the other side of him, Daniel and Amy sat next to each other across from him. Dinner actually seemed to be running smoothly until Jon began to question Kurt.

"_So Kurt, what exactly is it your parents do again?" _he asked bluntly. Kurt looked up at Mr Anderson, then to Blaine and glanced quickly at Daniel, just as he was about to answer, he felt a soft hand squeeze his knee under the table, giving him the '_courage'_ to carry on.

"_My father owns his own mechanics, I don't know if you've heard of Hummel Tire & Lube? They are pretty successful in Lima, and my step mother Carole she's a Nurse" _Kurt paused

"_So you come from a broken family then?" _Blaine's head shot up towards his father, feeling disgusted and embarrassed by the bluntness of his father in that statement.

"_Dad" _he didn't even know what to add to that

"_What Blaine, he said Father and Step Mother, indicating it's not his real mother, a broken home, it happens to a lot of…well, lower class people" _Mr Anderson didn't take his eyes of the young boys as he stated his simple conclusion. Kurt looked round the table, Amy looked very uncomfortable, Daniel he just looked like the mirror of Blaine and Katy, disgusted that their father could come to such conclusion, Mrs Anderson even looked disgusted. No, Kurt thought to himself, whether this of Blaine's father or not, he was not having the last word.

"_Actually, Mr Anderson, the reason my family is broken, as you so kindly put it, is because my mother died, of cancer, when I was 8, as for Carole, her husband, Christopher, died whilst fighting for his country in Iraq, neither my dad or Carole wanted to be in the situation they are in now, I know that if they could my dad would still be with my mother and Carole was still be with Finn's dad but someone took that pleasure away from them and they were alone. But they were two of the lucky few that manage to find love again. I am sorry to everyone if you thought that was out of line, but my dad has been my support system forever and I won't have anyone put him down, a part from Blaine he's the most important person in my life, now if that's ok, I'd like to be excused" _Kurt turned his head towards Mrs Anderson who simply nodded and looked at her shocked husband. Kurt got up from the table and exited the dining room. Blaine looked at his father; in fact he couldn't even call him that right now, Blaine looked at Jon, before getting up from the table and chasing after his boyfriend. Katy turned towards her father.

"_You just couldn't leave it could you? He answered your question, and you had to push and push, well _Dad _I hope you're happy with yourself, not only have you hurt Kurt, but you have hurt and embarrassed Blaine, and embarrassed yourself. Now whether you like it or not, Blaine is gay. And he's going to date boys. There is nothing you can do about that. That boy who is probably somewhere crying right now" _she gestured towards the door implying Kurt being upstairs somewhere

"_Well Blaine loves the bones off him, I know that for a fact, and he loves Blaine just the same way, just like you love mom and she loves you. Now if I were you I'd just be happy my son has found someone to love, who loves him equally. I suggest whether you feel comfortable or not, you should go and apologize to both of them, make sure they come back to the table, because I have something I need to tell my family, and as long as he's with Blaine, Kurt's part of that family"_ Mrs Anderson, nodded in agreement with everything her daughter had just said so with that Mr Anderson left the table in search for his son.

Meanwhile, Kurt and Blaine were in Blaine's bedroom, Kurt curled in a ball, tears streaming from his eyes, as Blaine gently rubbed his back trying to comfort him.

"_It's so unfair Blaine, people have put me down my whole life for being different, for being gay, and when I finally learn to let it roll off my back, they find something else to hit me with, I am really sorry about the way I spoke there, in front of your family though"_ Blaine couldn't believe it, after everything that just happened, Kurt was still the one apologizing.

"_You have nothing to be sorry about baby, I shouldn't have let him speak to you like that, maybe this was a bad idea, I should take you home" _Blaine took a deep breath before continuing _"and I totally understand if you want to break up with m, you shouldn't have to put up with my father" _when he finished Blaine looked apprehensively at Kurt waiting on an answer. Kurt sat up straight, looking into Blaine's broken eyes.

"_Blaine Michael Anderson, don't ever say that again" _Kurt said firmly _"there is no way on earth I would ever split up with you, because of your silly father" _Blaine flinched at the word

"_I couldn't split up with you even if I wanted, I am in too deep, I love you so much Blaine"_ he said seriously

"_Thank god for that, I would have died of a broken heart, and then Kate would have killed you for breaking my heart. Words don't actually describe how I feel about you. Anyway, come on, we will stop by and I'll get a burger, while you get a salad on the way home" _Blaine joked, finally seeing a smile on his boyfriends face. Blaine leaned in for a kiss, pulling away just as there was a knock at the door. Mr Anderson walked in, taking in the sight of Kurt in Blaine's arms. The boys quickly pulled away as they realised who had just walked in, but Blaine still kept a protective hand around Kurt's waist.

"_Boys" _he said awkwardly _"I just wanted to apologize to Kurt"_ he said looking at Blaine

"_Why don't you then?" _Blaine offered _"He's just here" _he gestured to Kurt

"_Kurt I am sorry for the awful things I said about your family, I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions, for that I apologize" _he then turned his gaze towards Blaine _"Blaine I am sorry for treating your friend like that in front of the family, now you know I am finding it hard to come to terms with you Friendship, but I am willing to try a bit harder, but only in our home nothing happens outside here ok?" _Blaine once again looked at his father, not knowing what to say, when Mr Anderson continued

"_Now will you please come back down and join us, your sister has something she wants to tell us"_ with that he turned and left the room

"_We don't have to back in there" _Blaine laughed as he mirrored his words from prom night

"_No we have to, let Katy have her moment, she was excited to tell everyone and I don't want to take that away from her, so come on" _Kurt stood up, walked towards the mirror, straightened out the creases of his clothes, wiped his eyed and fixed his hair. Blaine smiled at the courageous boy in front of him, holding out a hand, which Kurt took, he lead him back into the dining room. They could hear the chatter as they approached the room; quickly Blaine leaned over and pressed a quick kiss on Kurt's temple. Squeezing his hand he opened the door and lead Kurt to their seats, quietly they sat down Blaine never letting go of Kurt's hand, this time though they placed their clasped hands on the table for everyone to see.

"_I am glad you came back Kurt" _Mrs Anderson said sweetly

"_Don't want to miss Katy's big news do we?" _he smiled. Katy stood up, walking round the table towards Ross; the both stood and smiled at each other.

"_Guys, Me and Ross are getting Married!" _she exclaimed showing off the diamond on her ring finger.

The whole family gushed over it, they talked about wedding plans, and Blaine mentioned how Kurt single handily arranged Burt and Carole's wedding and Katy told him that she'd value his help with planning. Amy asked Kurt for help to pick an appropriate dress for the day and he'd promised to help her out. Through all the commotion and chatter, Mrs Anderson watched as Blaine and Kurt's hands stayed entwined the whole time, she watched as the stole loving and affectionate glances at each other. She smiled as she watched how her son watched as Kurt interacted with the girls, how the simply look and smile on his face conveyed so many emotions, showed exactly how he felt about him. For a brief second Blaine caught his mother watching him, he mouthed three simple words to her _'I love him' _she simply mouthed _'I know' _back to him. Finally she realised that it didn't matter if the person Blaine loved was male or female, it simply mattered that he loved someone and that person loved him back just as much.

**A/N So i am thinking that maybe in the next chapter we will meet some more of Blaines family, including his Grandmother, and maybe they will accidently or not so accidently find out about Kurt from Katy? Hmmm...  
>Please Review, tell me what you think you think...is there anything I need to change or anything you want to see added?<strong>


End file.
